Prometheus
Prometheus was originally supposed to be an Alien prequel before Ridley Scott decided to make it its own film though it is still said to be a part of the alien universe. Disclaimer: please note this is from wikipedia.org and does belong to me or this wiki, it is used as a template only. Plot During the Cambrian period the spacecraft of an advanced humanoid alien race arrives on Earth. One of the aliens from the spacecraft is left behind and sacrifices itself, becoming the first DNA. In the late 21st century, a star map is discovered by archeologists Elizabeth Shaw (Noomi Rapace) and Charlie Holloway (Logan Marshall-Green) among the remnants of several otherwise-unconnected cultures. On the back of this discovery, the Weyland Corporation funds a scientific expedition to follow the star map aboard the Prometheus. The crew of the ship is kept in hypersleep while an android named David (Michael Fassbender) monitors the voyage. Once awakened, the crew of the ship are informed by Shaw and Holloway of the mission to explore the world of the ancient aliens, called "Engineers" by Shaw. They are overseen by mission director Meredith Vickers (Charlize Theron), who orders them to avoid any direct contact and return if the aliens are found. Vickers and Captain Janek (Idris Elba) monitor the expedition from the Prometheus bridge as the expeditionaries discover a temple and explore its interior. There they find several ampule-like artifacts, a giant humanoid monolith, and the corpse of a giant alien that is presumed to be one of the Engineers. Faced with a gathering storm, the expedition is cut short and the crew is forced to return to Prometheus. Botanist Milburn (Rafe Spall) and geologist Fifield (Sean Harris) are separated from the crew, and are stranded in the temple, while David takes one of the ampule-like artifacts and hides it in a bag without the others noticing. Shaw and crew medic Ford (Kate Dickie) analyze the Engineer's head, inserting a device designed to reanimate and obtain ocular image data from the Engineer's head. Meanwhile, David investigates the stolen ampule, discovering transparent capsules containing a dark substance. He infects Holloway with it under the orders of Peter Weyland (Guy Pearce). The infected Holloway and Shaw have sex. Back in the temple, Fifield and Milburn are attacked by a snake-like alien. Milburn is killed and Fifield falls into a pool of the dark substance from the ampules. Janek, Holloway, Shaw, Ford and the crew return to the temple and find Milburn's mutated corpse and the creature inside, which jumps away. David discovers what appears to be the bridge of a spaceship inside the temple, with one of the Engineers in hypersleep and a star map with planet Earth on it. Holloway's health worsens and he is rushed back to the ship. He pleads with Vickers to kill him, which she does. Despite being sterile, Shaw develops signs of labor. She is sedated by David and taken to the ship's infirmary only to attack Ford when she is told that Weyland ordered the crew to freeze her and return her to Earth. Shaw escapes and uses a machine to extract a squid-like alien monster from her uterus. Weyland is revealed to have been hiding in hypersleep inside the ship, and explains to Shaw that he intends to use Engineer biotechnology to become immortal. He orders another expedition to the temple to awaken the last Engineer. Meanwhile, Fifield's mutated corpse attacks the hangar bay and kills several crew members. He is finally burned by the crew using flamethrowers. The surviving crew return to the temple and awaken the last Engineer, who decapitates David and kills Weyland. Shaw escapes the alien ship, which is revealed by David to be headed to Earth to exterminate the human race. Vickers orders Janek and pilots Ravel (Benedict Wong) and Chance (Emun Elliott) to return to Earth; however, Shaw convinces them to stop the Engineer ship by any means necessary. Vickers uses an escape pod as the Prometheus crashes against the Engineer vessel killing Janek, Chance and Ravel. The damaged Engineer spacecraft falls and kills Vickers, while Shaw's oxygen tank is crushed. She makes her way to the''Prometheus'' wreckage and retrieves more oxygen. Inside, she finds the squid-like alien — which has grown to gigantic size — locked in a section of the ship. She is attacked by the last Engineer, but releases the monster which impregnates and kills the alien. Shaw recovers David's remains from the bridge of the crashed alien derelict and uses his knowledge to activate another Engineer ship to travel to the Engineer homeworld in an attempt to understand why they wanted to destroy mankind. Continuity and issues Prometheus has some connection the Alien franchise but not many and not in the same way. The carge hold of the ship is present but is not filled with eggs but jars. however the original Alien concept was that there would be jars or urns within a pyramid. There is a chestburster in the film though it looks nothing like the ones in the Alien films and near fully formed. The squid-like creature was the original concept of the facehugger and it is the creature that attacks the engineer and impregnates it, however the issue with this is that it does not happen in the ship and thus there is no chestbursted body in the ship. The film takes place on a planet called Lv-223 and not Lv-426 and so the events in the film do not lead it to Alien as it is a different planet, the pilot was killed in an escape pod and not on the chair in the engineer ship. It is possible the events in the film has nothing to do with the xenomorphs but has other, very similar bio-weapons, Also the ship crashes back on the same planet which is called LV-223, not Lv-426.